Reunited
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: Bosco has someone from last May enter his life again.
1. Default Chapter

I bet all of you can remember the blackout New York had last May. The blackout that caused all the crazy's and lunatics to come out of the woodwork. The day that Faith was trapped in an elevator with Fred. The day I worked solo and ran across a man by the name of Latrell Griffith. I saw him standing there on the corner, and of course, my attitude took over and I just had to stop the car. Really, I can't remember if it was my attitude that got me to stop or if it was just because I was so damn bored that I needed to stop.  
  
I knew he had narcotics on him, and no, it's not just because he was black. I know plenty of white people that carry narcotics too. I could smell the shit on him. Him running his mouth didn't help him too much either. You know me, if someone opens there mouth I'll be there to close it, and hard too.   
  
The lesson I learned from picking Latrell up was that you can't judge someone just by the way they look. Yes, I know, you've probably heard this all before but it's true. When I first saw him that day of the blackout I thought he was just some gangbanger out on the corner with nothing better to do than get high and cause some trouble.   
  
Never in a million years did I think he would save a kid's life. Never did I think that he used to be in the Marines where he worked as a medic. I know that night even though he saved that kid I didn't let him go. But like I said before, good ol' predictable Maurice here has to be a hard ass and hold him for the drugs I found on him. But later that night I did let Latrell go. All because Faith's words hit home to me.  
  
She told me I was useless. She said that the only thing I was good at was arresting people and putting them in lock up. I sit back and think about those words and I'm starting to believe them. Hell, I've always believed that I was useless; she just put the icing on the cake when she told me that. But I never really realized how many people I do bring in.   
  
When I let Latrell go that night and threw away the evidence I felt good. That man deserves a second chance. We all do dumb things in our life; I'm living proof of that. Latrell had a sincere look in his eye when I told him to leave. It was a look that told me he was going to put his life together.   
  
Sometimes I wish I could see Latrell again. Though we started off on a rocky road I'd love to just shake his hand and tell him thank you. Thank you for helping me with that kid and thank you for making me realize what kind of an asshole I can actually be. I hope he does become a paramedic; he'd make a damn good one.  
****  
I walked into work Thursday, February 13. Faith was there changing already but I really didn't acknowledge her. Since she yelled at me that night our relationship really hadn't been the same. I glanced at her as I put my vest on but she didn't see me. I still haven't received a good apology from her but I'm not going to wait around for one. She'll tell me when she's ready.  
  
In roll call I sat in the back and listened to Swersky's words. The same old debriefing we go through everyday. I sighed heavy and stood up when I heard Swersky say, "Eyes and ears open out there."  
  
Faith stood behind in line while we waited for our radios.   
  
"Boz, what did you do this weekend?" I could tell she was making small talk.  
  
"Caught up on some sleep. You." I glanced at her with my peripheral vision but kept my face to the front of the line.  
  
"I did too."   
****  
I walked out to the RMP and hopped in the driver's side. Faith entered the other side not long after.  
  
"Boz, you mad about something?"   
  
"No." I really wasn't mad, just agitated. I had a lot of things on my mind but I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to burden her with my problems, she might think I'm useless or something.  
  
"Oh yeah, remember that Latrell Griffith guy you arrested back in May?"  
  
My stomach jolted. He was someone that was on my mind and it was as if Faith knew my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
  
"He made FDNY. From what I heard he is working with Doc and Carlos for the next week, getting his field training done and stuff."  
  
"Really? I'm glad to see he got back on the right track." I really was happy. It was always great to see people achieve something, even if it wasn't yourself that did it.   
  
"55-David, shots fired, 101, 2 to 3."  
  
Faith responded. "10-4, 101, 2 to 3."  
****  
We reached the old abandoned warehouse minutes after. Sully and Davis were on scene, waiting for more backups to arrive. I approached their car slowly and slouched out of line with bullets that could be possibly fired.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, confused.  
  
Sully spoke up, "We have two perps in there, both with guns. 55-Edward is also on the way."  
  
I walked slowly up to the building doors and Faith followed. "Sully says we should wait."  
  
"Why? What for? We got four officers here. They are outnumbered."  
  
We walked in the warehouse slowly and no one was in site. My chest grew tight as I looked around the corner. Dammit, it felt like another panic attack was about to happen. I grabbed my chest and glanced back at Faith, making sure she didn't know what was happening.  
  
"Boz, you wanna move to the second story?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We climbed the stairs slowly and by this time my heart was beating out of my chest. Gunshots fired from down the hall and we both ducked.  
  
I queued my radio, "Sul, we have shots fired."  
  
"I know. We are down on the first level, hold your positions."  
  
I glanced down the hallway and saw the gun point straight at Faith and I.  
  
"Get down Faith!" The gunfire rang through my ears and I felt the heat off of the bullet. It penetrated my arm. "Dammit, it hit me."  
  
I looked at my arm that was barely bleeding.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
I ran my hand over the wound. "Yeah, it's just a scratch."  
****  
55 Edward had taken both the men in. After about 15 minutes of holding our positions the perps gave up. Talk about being impatient. Doc, Carlos and to my surprise Latrell arrived on scene. Latrell approached me with a medical bag in hand.  
  
"I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon."  
  
"You don't need to check me out. It's just a scratch."  
  
"Just pick up your shirt sleeve. I wanna look at it anyway."  
  
Doc stood by and watched, making sure the trainee did, as he should. I stared up at Sully who was standing over me, watching me with amazement.  
  
"Sul, you act like I'm dying or something."  
  
I flinched when Latrell applied some alcohol to the scratch. "Dammit, warn me next time."  
  
He laughed and applied a bandage. "It's going to need some stitches. You want us to escort you or can you go on your own?"  
  
"I think I can find the hospital, thanks." I pulled my sleeve down and followed Faith to the car.  
  
Latrell watched me and looked at Doc. "That man hasn't changed. He's still a cocky son of a bitch."  
  
Doc laughed, "Yes he is." 


	2. Chapter Two

Faith and I had to go back to the house later that night to finish up paperwork on the shootout we had just endured. My arm was sore; you'd think the bullet went all the way through.   
  
"Bosco how's your arm?" Swersky greeted us at the front desk when we walked through the double doors.  
  
"Great." I walked up the stairs to my desk and didn't even wait on Faith. She was busy talking on the phone to who I'm guessing was Fred. The tension between us was evident all throughout the day and I could tell she knew. The only time I really spoke to her was when she would ask me a question, other than that I kept silent. She came in the room about 10 minutes later. I was already half way through my paperwork by that time.  
  
"Damn Boz, you in a hurry to get home or something?"   
  
"Something like that." I kept my eyes on the report sheet.  
  
"Boz, you wanna talk about something? I'm here if you need to talk."  
  
"Everything's fine." My voice let out an annoying tone.  
  
"Okay, it's just that you haven't really talked to me today."  
  
"I've got a lot of crap on my mind right now. You are making it worse." I stood up and put my jacket on. Damn, the woman could be so annoying sometimes. I went straight home to my empty house and turned on the TV to Nickelodeon.  
****  
When I woke up the next day my arm was sore. I took the bandage off and looked at it. It looked infected, it was red and swollen. I gently put some Neosporin on it and wrapped it in gauze. I never thought a scratch from a bullet could hurt so badly but it did. I made it into work around 2:45.  
  
I beat Faith in for once and changed quickly so I could avoid her. She'd probably try and mother me like she always did and I just don't think I could handle it right about now. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough getting dressed, she walked in a few minutes after I did. She didn't look at me or acknowledge me; maybe she got the hint that I just didn't want to talk to her. Our relationship isn't the same.   
****  
"Boz, Swersky assigned us to hooker patrol, where you taking us?"  
  
I sighed and parked the car. Hooker patrol, my favorite thing in the whole world. I got out of the car and leaned against the hood, it was a nice day so I wanted to be out in it.  
  
Faith followed me, her eyes focusing on the side street where several women stood. "Are we okay Boz?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are we okay? I feel like you are mad at me about something."  
  
"I'm not. How many times do I have to tell you?" I looked at her, my anger reaching its end.  
  
"Okay, then talk to me. Do something. I don't think I can handle the silence."  
  
I just stared at her and than back down at my feet. She really had no clue.   
  
"5-5 David, respond to 102 W. Willshire Street, caller advises a building is collapsing. Fire Department has been notified."  
  
"10-4."  
****  
When we got there the building was already collapsing. I stared up at the 4th story window where someone was screaming for help.  
  
"Help me! I have a baby up here!"  
  
I looked at Faith who was also staring up at the trapped lady.   
  
"Okay ma'am, don't panic. The fire department is on the way." Faith yelled up at her, as if the lady was really listening.  
  
"Faith, we don't have enough time. That building is fixing to fall."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna go get them out. She's got a kid up there."  
  
"Boz, the fire department is coming, wait for them."  
  
"No, by then they will be dead."  
  
I ran to the entrance of the building where I had to dodge two bricks that fell right beside me. Faith followed me.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to come in." I looked back at her before entering the building.  
  
"You are gonna need some help."  
  
I jumped over a pile of already fallen concrete and made my way up the unstable stairs. Faith trailed me; I could feel her hand on my hip. I could tell she was scared but then again, so was I. If we didn't do something, they were going to die. I could hear the cries from the baby and the screaming from whom I'm guessing was the mother. As we reached the top step the stairs collapsed, causing Faith and I to fall. Luckily I grabbed the railing and I was able to muster up enough strength to pull both Faith and I up to the floor. I sat for a second, trying to catch my breath and calm Faith down at the same time.  
  
"You alright?" I looked at Faith and wiped some of the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She was able to push the words out between breaths.  
****  
Latrell's POV  
  
We arrived at the call and I noticed a cop car parked, but no cops were on the scene. I looked at both Doc and Carlos who both looked scared.  
  
"That's 55-David." Doc pointed towards the car.  
  
"So where is Bosco and Yokas?" Carlos hopped out of the squad and walked towards the car.  
  
Sully and Davis approached the car also.  
  
"Knowing Bosco they are probably inside the building." Sully scratched his head, his gravelly voice sent fear through my body.  
  
Sully queued his radio, "Bosco, Yokas, where are you guys?"  
  
"We are in the building. There's a lady and a kid up here." I heard Bosco's voice, he sounded shook up.  
****  
Bosco's POV  
  
I could feel the wood creak under my knees as Faith and I both crawled towards the to civilians. I was so scared; somehow I knew the building was about to fall. I grabbed the baby and wrapped him up in my jacket. He was crying lightly.   
  
"What is his name?" I pointed down at him.  
  
"Kevin."  
  
After those words wore spoken I felt the building give out and all four of us were sent into a free fall towards the first story of the building. Once we landed I could remember nothing else but rubble falling hard up against my back. I heard the screaming of the lady and the painful cries coming from Faith. I could feel blood gushing from my face but all I could think about was Kevin and if he was okay. I couldn't see anything, it was dark. We were trapped underneath 10 stories worth of building and no way to get out.  
****  
Latrell's POV  
  
I could hear Jimmy screaming from the fire truck. "It collapsed! The building collapsed!" He ran to the fire truck and grabbed his equipment. The fire lieutenant stopped him, "Jimmy, wait. The building is still unstable."  
  
"But we got cops in there!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bosco and Faith. A kid and lady are also in there."  
  
"What were Bosco and Faith doing in there?"  
  
"Lieu, I don't know. All I know is we gotta get them outta there or they are going to suffocate." 


End file.
